


After

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: Finally the events from last night came barreling back into her mind.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Kudos: 43





	After

Charlotte felt muscular arms around her. The scent of pine filled her nostrils as she took a deep breath. She turned in the arms that enveloped her and blearily opened her eyes to see who it was.

His hair was disheveled and his face was relaxed. She saw his chest rise and fall as the steady breathing indicated his sleeping form.

She smiled lazily as she looked at him with hooded eyes. Ready to start the day, she gently sat up. Suddenly, realization hit her causing her to stop right in her motion. She was miffed as she felt the cover against her bare skin. Hesitantly lifting the cover, she revealed that she was indeed naked. Quickly placing the cover tightly against her body, her eyes looked back down at Henry, flitting between his face and his bare chest. Finally the events from last night came barreling back into her mind.

"Oh my—Henry!" Charlotte yelped.

Henry's eyes shot open and he abruptly sat up in his bed.

"What! What, I'm up. I'm up!" he says, disoriented.

Charlotte did not think her outburst through. She immediately rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Her naked form shot up and she met the stare of a gazing Henry. She felt eyes roam over her body and blushed at the adoring look in his eyes.

Her eyes started searching the room for anything to cover herself. She found an old t-shirt that was tossed on the floor from the night before and threw it on. It's three sizes bigger than her and goes down to her mid-thigh but she doesn't care.

She turns around to see Henry sitting on the edge of his bed looking away diligently and quietly playing with his fingers. He took the liberty of throwing on a pair of boxer briefs and a beat down tank during her frenzy. When he realized she was done he began to take in the sight of her. The shirt she was wearing was short and hung off her left shoulder. Her hair was in a quick up-do with beautiful brown curls sticking out haphazardly. _"She's so pretty"_ he thought with a slight smile. There was a crinkle in between her two eyebrows indicating her feeling uncomfortable.

"So," he started, "how ya doing?" he asked, trying to ease some of the tension.

She gave him a look that said "really?" but he didn't know what to say. They...you know. And they're best friends. What else was there _to_ say without making everything more awkward.

"Are you kidding me?!" her demanding voice broke through his thoughts, "'How ya doing?' Seriously Henry, that's all you can come up with." Her arms began to flail as she voiced her exasperation.

"What do you want me to say, Char?" he asked while softly rubbing his face.

"I don't know!" she screamed.

She paused and stared at him for a few seconds. She didn't even know if she was really mad or just confused. After a moment she shut her eyes and sighed, "I...I don't know." she whispered this time.

She then walked over and sat next to him.

They were quiet for what seemed like forever, both not wanting to speak on what had happened between them.

"We had...sex." Charlotte stated.

A brief silence and Henry responds, "Yeah."

"I had sex with my best friend."

"Yup."

"You're my best friend,'' she continued, as if trying to breakdown and comprehend the situation in her head, "and I slept with you."

"Mhm." Henry replied, looking everywhere except in Charlotte's direction.

"What does this mean?" she questioned, mainly to herself but looking at him.

"...I have no idea." he chuckled, bringing Charlotte to laugh with him. A moment passed and Henry then looked at Charlotte with a seriousness she's only seen a couple of times. "Char I…I want you to know that I care about you so much," he says, "and I don't want this to be a...one time thing."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, her heart beating out of her chest.

"I mean that," Henry took a deep breath and mustered up all the emotion he could find to reply. "Charlotte I've been in love with you since we were 14 years old. We're 18 now and I've wasted 4 years hiding my feelings for you because I was scared. You're so smart, funny, sassy, talented, amazing and beautiful. I just didn't know if you'd even think about being with someone like me."

Charlotte's eyes searched Henry's face. His head hung down and a light blush covered his cheeks. He seemed to have found the hem of his shirt super interesting.

She placed a hand on the side of his face, making him look up at her and come closer. She spoke in a soft voice barely above a whisper, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"So beautiful." he said huskily making Charlotte shiver at the sound of his voice and how it reverberated within her.

They leaned into each other as their lips met simultaneously. It started softly, both teens smiling into the kiss. Henry then placed a hand on Charlotte's cheek bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. Henry swept his tongue along Charlotte's lower lip eliciting a gasp from the brown skinned girl and giving Henry the chance to enter his tongue into her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Charlotte moaned into the kiss pushing forward against Henry and moving her tongue to meet with his, both muscles battling for dominance. Henry groaned when Charlotte bit down on his bottom lip and pulled her onto his lap, leaving almost no space between them.

Charlotte's hands travelled up Henry's chest, feeling his chiseled frame through the fabric. They then placed themselves on his broad shoulders, pulling his body almost impossibly closer to her. Her hands continued their journey upwards and landed in his blonde locks. She massaged his scalp and tugged lightly on the nape of his hair inducing a small moan to escape from the boy beneath her.

Henry's hands moved underneath the shirt Charlotte threw on. He began to rub up and down the length of her back and causing her to sigh into the kiss and ground her hips against his. They both moaned loudly and desperately started repeating their actions in search of the same friction.

Their lungs started to burn as the kiss seemed to go on for hours and hours. The two then broke apart for some much needed oxygen. They rested their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily. Once their breaths regulated, Henry asked the question they were both thinking.

"So now what does _this_ mean?" he spoke as a giddy smile graced his flushed face.

"I think this means we're going to have a very noisy Jasper, Ray and Schwoz on our backs for a few weeks." she replied with the same giddy smile as Henry.

"Well _I_ think we could talk about this later..." he grinned suggestively

"And I like the way you think." she returned the grin and immediately felt herself being flipped so that she lay on the bed beneath him.

He kissed her passionately and discarded the shirt she wore, repeating their actions from last night but this time fully content with what happens after.


End file.
